Rupert (TV series)
)Rupert ('''Also known as: 'The all new adventures of Rupert' and/or 'The adventures of Rupert'''') is an British-Canadian animated television series based on the Mary Tourtel character Rupert Bear, which aired from 1991 to 1997 with 65 half-hour episodes produced. Most episodes were inspired from stories from Mary Tourtel and Alfred Bestall. Plot The adventures of a young bear named Rupert who unintentionally ends up in faraway and mystical places, but in the end he manages to make it back safely to his home to Nutwood. Characters The stories of Rupert have introduced many characters over the years. In this series, most of them were absent and didn't played a giant part, only showing up as background characters or not appearing at all. As was confirmed by the directors, some differences were made between the characters from the book and series. As example, Rupert is more mature and older then in the series and brakes the 4th wall on many occasions. Bill Badger is somewhat of a coward and selfish in contrast with the stories where is isn't any of this. Characters that played a part in the series * Rupert Bear * Bill Badger * Mr. Bear * Mrs. Bear * Algy Pug * Podgy Pig * Tiger Lily * Toby Badger * Edward Trunk * Gregory Guinea Pig * Pong Ping * Professor * Freddy and Ferdie Fox * Constable Growler * Ottoline Otter * Sage of Um Characters who only appeared as background characters this is a list of characters who are playing big or minor roles in the books and stories, but only appeared as background characters in the series without any speaking lines * Bingo Pup * Willie Mouse * Reggie Rabbit Production Nelvana Limited Canada Credits Other Languages Rupert ''has been available in these dubbed languages: '''In alphabetical order:' * - Arabic * - Bulgarian * - Danish * - Dutch * - English * - Finnish * - France * - German * - Greek * - Hungarian * - Italian * - Mandarin * - Norwegian * - Polish * - Portuguese Brazil/Portuguese Portugal * - Spanish Latin America/Spanish Spain * - Swedish In Popular Culture Theme song The theme music (the overture) played at the beginning of the show (and, with slight modifications, during the closing credits) was composed by Milan Kymlicka. The opening notes of the melody (particularly the first four notes) appear to be based on Robert Schumann's The Happy Farmer Returning from Work, Op. 68, No. 10, but the piece then evolves into a highly original, wonderfully melodic and well-orchestrated work. When this series aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S., a different theme was written for it and used. This song was performed in a peppy, rollicking, ragtime style, with lyrics and vocals in the intro, and an instrumental of this same tune in the outro. This composition, Rupert's Number One, was co-penned by Sheree Jeacocke and Gerry Mosby, and was possibly also sung by the former. Scenes in the intro used in this version were different from the original as well. Here, scenes used for it were taken from various episodes mostly and the ending credits differed (aside from the scene of a silhouette of one of Rupert's friends releasing the box kite as it's lifted up by the wind and Rupert pulls it away while running) from the initial, in that in the Nick Jr. version, after getting a close up of the kite, the scene switches to various scenes of Rupert with another, different character (or other different characters). In the initial, after the kite has been lifted and there's a close-up shot of it, it's zoomed in so far that all that is seen is the color red, over which the credits are superimposed. Then there's a zoom-out of the kite and the only still scenes of either Rupert on his knees and crawling on the grass while Tiger Lily tries to bring down the kite from a tree, Rupert bends over lifting Bill to get kite, or Rupert trying to get the kite while Podgy greedily eats the apples in the trees. Playhouse Disney has also aired Rupert in the early 2000s in the United States, but used the original intro. Trivia * In The Netherlands, the series aired for the first time in 1996 with his original title Rupert. The series was also called Rupert, altough Rupert himself had a other name; Bruintje Beer. The name Rupert was never mentioned in the Dutch dub. * In this series, Rupert is shown to be either left-handed or ambidextrous. He has been seen writing with his right hand (in Rupert and the Missing Snow), but does other tasks like holding a sword (in Rupert and Algy's Misadventure), swinging a pendulum (Rupert and the Great Mephisto), and playing a violin (in Rupert and the Fiddle) with his left. It could be that Rupert was taught to write with his right hand, but still does most tasks predominantly with his left hand. Category:Episodes Category:Rupert 1991-1997 Category:Rupert (series) Category:Main Pages Category:Rupert Subjects Category:TV Series